Készítsünk fanfictiont!
by manganime5017
Summary: Érdekesen indult a mai nap a Fekete Rend épületében. A szakács, Jerry szabadságra ment, és az ördögűzőknek meglehetősen egyéni hagyományuk van a reggelizést illetően. Ez az esemény megér egy fanfictiont, amit kedvenc szereplőink a saját történeteikkel egészítenek ki. Vajon milyen történeteket találnak ki a hivatásos démonirtók? Mik a vágyaik?
1. Bevezető

1.  
Bevezető

A mai rész, egy kis szösszenet nektek, -man rajongóknak. A nevem, Noala, és megjegyzem, én is rajongó vagyok.  
Talán pont ezért épültem be a Fekete Rendbe. Akar a fene démonokkal meg Noékkal harcolni. Csak az én imádott Allenem közelében akarok lenni, és vigasztalni szegénykémet, ha bántja, azaz alávaló Tizennegyedik.  
Csak lenne saját teste… jól eldeformálnám azt a sunyi pofáját. Persze csak, ha nincs képessége. Hehe… Azért még sem akarom megöletni magam. Na, de hagyjuk az én személyes érzéseimet. Foglakozzunk egy kicsit fontosabb dolgokkal.  
Tudjátok kb. egy hónapja állom a sarat itt, az új renden belül. Szerencsére az után érkeztem, hogy az anime százharmadik részében legyőzték azt a négyes szintű démont. Így sikeresen megúsztam a balhét, és már az új főhadiszálláson kezdhettem a munkát.  
Első feladatként át kellett szállítani a megmaradt iratokat. Teremtőm! Ez inkább férfimunka lett volna. Még most is fáj a karom. Vagyis már nem… Viszont szegény Allenkém, azóta még letörtebb. Nem tudom miért, hiszen győzött. Na, jó. Sok áldozat volt, meg a rend is… de mindegy. Tegyük ezt most félre. Szegény Alle… Khmm… Már megint én kezdtem Allenezni, igaz? Hát jó…  
Csak hogy, egy kicsit képbe legyetek, mesélek magamról is. Én vagyok… a takarító. Igen, nem egy díjnyertes foglalkozás, de a tudósok nagyon örülnek nekem. Most már csak fele akkorra a rendetlenség Komui irodájában. Egész hónapban melóztam, még sem tudom tartani az iramot. Komui annyi, de annyi iratot kap… Rettenetes…  
Nem vagyok kompatibilis személy, ezért nincs Ártatlanságom. De nem is akarok. Félek a démonoktól. Ez az oka annak, hogy azonnal elutasítottam, mikor felajánlották, hogy fürkész legyek. Tudósnak pedig nem vagyok elég okos.  
Különben is… Az én drága Allenemről sokkal könnyebb személyes információt szerezni, ha a békeidőkben követem, amikor titkos mindenapjait éli, és nem csatázik, hol itt, hol ott. Azonban még egyetlen egyszer sem tudtam bejutni a szobájába. Ez bosszantó.  
A Kutatási Részleg olyan mocskos, hogy örülök, ha a szobámig eljutok a nap végén. Nem még megkeresni Allen szobáját. Arról nem is beszélve, mi lenne, ha épp Kanda szobájába tévednék be, és ő ott lenne. Híj… Belegondolni is ijesztő. Félek.


	2. Háború a társalgóban

2.  
Háború a társalgóban

Jaj, nekem. Belegondolni is fáj, hogy mikor lesz időm alaposabban áttanulmányozni kedvenceink életét. Azt hiszem jobb, ha inkább lemegyek reggelizni. Hosszú, és fáradságos napom lesz.  
- Ez meg mi? – kérdezem magamtól, miközben bárgyú arccal figyelem az ebédlő ajtaján csüngő üzenetet.  
- „Elmentem szabadságra. Holnap jövök. Jerry" – visszhangzik fejemben a szakács hangja, ahogy felolvasom magamban az üzenetet.  
- Elment? – kiáltok fel a fejemet fogva, mint egy eszelős.  
- Bizony – jelenik meg mellettem, az éppen arra járó Lenalee, széles mosollyal az arcán. – Tudod egy kicsit őt is megviselték a múltkor történtek, és az utána való rengeteg munka. Ezért kivett egy szabadnapot felfrissülni.  
- Milyen történtek? – nézek dadogva. Úgy érezem, mintha kimaradtam volna valamiből. – Ja, hogy az a dolog… a négyes szintű… Már hallottam róla.  
- Akkor tudod, hogy sokaknak nagyon nehéz most.  
- Igen tudom, csak tudod… Itt nem kapunk fizetést, és majd éhen halok – magyarázkodtam, amit a hasam egy nagy korranással igazolt is. – Hogyan lehet akkor most ételhez jutni?  
- Ne aggódj! – mosolyog tovább Lenalee. Ezt a vonását szeretem. A kopott, néma épületbe hoz egy kis színt a mosolya. – Az Ördögűzők és a tudósok kaptak némi pénzt…  
- És én haljak éhen, mert csak takarítok? – emelem fel a hangom mérgesen.  
- Nem hagytad, hogy befejezzem. Kanda és Allen elmentek kajáért. Nemsokára megjönnek. Addig gyere! Menjünk be a társalgóba, és ott várjuk meg őket!  
Azzal megragadja a jobb csuklóm, és már szaladunk is az említett szobába. Mikor odaérünk Miranda, Lavi és Crowley köszön nekünk a reggeli időszaknak megfelelően. Kísérőmmel együtt viszonoztuk a szívélyes fogadtatást, vagyis visszaköszönünk nekik.  
Lenalee odamegy Mirandához, aki az edényeket pakolja le egy kis társalgó asztalra, a frissen érkező reggelinek. A két lány együtt fejezi be az étkészletek elhelyezését, amik gyakran akarnak megmenekülni Mirandától, megcélozva a padlót. Szerencsére egy sem törik el. Csak Miranda kér bocsánatot minden egyes mozdulata után.  
Én leülök a díványra Crowley mellé. Lavi az ablakon át figyeli az élelmiszer felelősök érkezését. Alig helyezkedem el, máris eljön megfigyelő helyéről, és nagy hanggal bejelenti, hogy érkezik a reggeli. Erre felugrok a helyemről, és Lavit majdnem fellökve, odaszaladok az ablakhoz.  
- Szuper! És mennyi kaját hoznak? – kérdem lelkesen.  
- Mindketten egy-egy zacskóval – feleli közömbösen Lavi.  
- Ó, ne már! – csuklok össze. – Allen megeszi egy pofára két gégére. Ha meg hagy valamit, az meg 'Kanda hangulattal' lesz fertőzve.  
Lenalee aranyosan kuncogni kezd. A többiek pedig elmosolyodnak, majd Laviból kitört a nevetés.  
- Allen étvágyát nézve ez lehetséges, de ha ezt Yu hallotta volna, már darabokban lennél – nevetgélt tovább. – Ez jó! Kanda hangulattal fertőzve…  
Ekkor hangos csapódással kivágódik az ajtó. Kanda áll a küszöbön. Jobb karjával az ajtószárnyat támasztja, bal kezével pedig a kardját szorongatta, ami egyelőre még a derekán lévő hüvelyben pihen.  
- Mi a baj a hangulatommal? – kérdezi Kanda mérgesen, majd jobb kezével odakap kardjához, hogy elővegye, ha valakit meg kell fenyítenie.  
- Nyugi, Yu! – szólal meg Lavi. – Látom épp a szokásos hangulatodban vagy. Nincs is semmi baj ezzel – próbál fedezni engem. – Allent hol hagytad?  
- Itt vagyok hátul – leskelődik ki Kanda mögül az említett. Nála van mindkét zacskó sok-sok kajával telepakolva.  
- Ja, hogy ott vagy! – kiált fel Lavi, miközben a két fiú megindul befelé. – Észre se vettelek.  
- Ezt a tökmagot, akkor se lehet észrevenni, ha ki lenne világítva, mint egy karácsonyfa – jegyzi meg Kanda.  
- Nem unod még, hogy folyton sértegetsz? – kérdezi Allen. Egész úton civakodtak, oda, s vissza. Szegény már kezdett belefáradni.  
- Cöh! Ne engem okolj, hogy ilyen mély növésű vagy.  
- Na, - tapsol egyet Lenalee – elég legyen a vitából. Ideje reggelizni. Miranda, hozd a tányérokat!  
- Má… máris – feleli néhány tányérral egyensúlyozva.  
Mire végre mindenki hozzájut a reggeli adagjához, már valamelyest elcsitulnak a kedélyek. Olcsóbb megoldásként, fánkot hoztak a fiúk. Egy kis tej jól esne mellé, de nem panaszkodok. Szépen megköszönöm, mikor Lenalee és Miranda nekem is kiosztották a fejadagom, aztán szépen csendesen odasétálok az egyik ablak mellé, és a falnak nekidőlve élvezem a reggeli mellé társuló műsort.  
Crowley vagy öt percig vizsgálja a számára ismeretlen ételt. Még sose látott fánkot. Érdekesnek találja, hogy hogyan tudják ilyen vastag, gyűrű formájúvá megcsinálni. Végül miután teljesen szétszed egy darabot, és belülről is alaposan megnézi, kiharap belőle egy falatot. Annyira ízlik neki, hogy rögtön bepuszilja a teljes adagját és megnyalja mind a tíz ujját.  
Kanda a díványon fogyasztja az üdítőt, amit magának vett. Senkinek sem szándékozik adni belőle. Lavi viszont nem adja fel. A háta mögé lopakodik, és az arcát bökdösve, vigyorogva kunyerál pár kortyot.  
- Na, Yu! Ne légy már ilyen smucik!  
- Mondtam már, hogy nem – csikorgatja a fogait mérgesen Kanda. A homlokán pillanatok alatt megjelenik a dühroham első keresztje.  
Miranda a kiszolgáló asztalhoz húzott széken eszeget. Látom, hogy halványan elmosolyodik a fiúk gyerekes civódását látva. Ettől nekem is felfelé konyul a szám széle.  
Vele szemben ül Lenalee. Egyáltalán nem zavarja a srácok hangoskodása. A tányérján lévő fánkokat eszegeti. Egyszer csak, mintha érezné, hogy figyelem, abbahagyja az evést, és rám pillant. A kezében egy rózsaszínű öntettel díszített fánkot tart, és nagyra nyílt szemekkel pislog felém. Én hirtelen zavaromban elfordulok, mire ő nyugodtan folytatja az étkezést.  
Ekkor veszem észre, hogy Allen nem is eszik. A szoba másik végében lévő ablakon bámul kifelé. Egy kicsit én is kitekintek. Zuhogott az eső. Úgy tűnik még épp időben hazaértek. Sikeresen megúszták a zuhanyt. Lassan odasétálok hozzá, majd megszólítom.  
- Te nem reggelizel?  
- Öhm… Nem – rázódik vissza a gondolatai világából. – Én már megettem egy zacskóval idefele jövet – mosolyog ártatlanul.  
- És az elég is volt? – kérdezem kételkedve. Ismerem az étkezési szokását. Egy zacskó fánk, legfeljebb előételnek felel meg neki.  
- Persze. Ebédig elleszek… - kezd el morogni a hasa, majd zavarában már csak tagoltan folytatja mondandóját – most… már…  
Kanda és Lavi viszálya elfojtotja ezt a zavarba ejtő hangot, de én nagyon is jól hallom. Most mit csináljak? Én is éhes vagyok, és még alig ettem. Sóhajtok egy nagyot. Kedvetlenül elveszek egy fánkot a tányéromról, a maradékot pedig Allen kezébe nyomom, majd hátat fordítva neki, karba teszem a kezeimet.  
- Noala! – szólít meg Allen meglepetten.  
- Nekem túl laktató ez a fánk – hazudom közönyösen, egy kicsit talán pökhendien. – Légy szíves takarítsd el! Nem szeretném, ha kárba menne.  
- Noala! – mondja ki újra a nevem, egy kicsit meghatódottan. Rá se merek nézni, hogy milyen képet vág, pedig biztos cuki. Pillanatokkal később már bánom is, hogy lemaradtam erről a látványról. – Köszönöm!  
- Ugyan mit? – kérdezem a vállam fölött visszatekintve, ugyanazzal a hangnemmel.  
Allen felém küld egy édes mosolyt, majd leül a díványra Kanda mellé, és nekiesik a tőlem kapott adagnak. Egy kicsit nekem is mosolyt csal az arcomra. Örülök neki, hogy elfogadta, és nem akadékoskodott.  
Kandának szerencsére nincs ideje megint Allent sértegetni. Minden figyelmét leköti a ráakaszkodó Lavi. A civakodásuk már épp aktuális következményeként, Kanda üdítője kiborul, egyenesen tulajdonosa ölébe. Hirtelen mindenki felkapja a fejét, és a pórul járt ördögűzőre néz. Lavi elkezd tisztes távolságba hátrálni. Ekkor Kanda fejében elpattan egy ideg.  
Senkit sem ér váratlanul, mikor a sértett feláll, majd őrjöngve megindul Lavi felé. A két fiú elkezd körbe-körbe rohangálni a szobában. Kanda előrántja a kardját és össze-vissza kaszabol, hátha egyszer az előtte futó vörös hajút is eltalálja. Lavi kezdetben még nyugtatni próbálja a dühöngő kardforgatót, majd ahogy támadója egyre többször hibázza el, neki bátorodva sértegetni kezdi.  
- Ejnye, Yu! Ilyen rosszul bánsz a kardoddal?  
- Állj csak meg és megtudod! – kiabál utána Kanda.  
A nagy felfordulásban Allen beszorul a szoba közepén lévő díványra. Ettől függetlenül zavartalanul majszolja a tőlem kapott fánkokat. Miranda Lenaleeba kapaszkodva visítozik a szoba egyik sarkában. Crowley tőlük kicsit távolabb a földre feküszik, maga alá húzva térdeit, és karjaival a fejét védve reszket. Jómagam a falhoz tapadok két ablak között.  
Lavi egyszer csak megszakítja a körkörös menekülést, és tesz egy kis kitérőt felém. Megragadta a karjaimat, majd maga elé tart pajzsnak. A támadó megtorpan egy pillanatra, én meg kiakadok.  
- Mit csinálsz? Megőrültél? – kérdezem kétségbeesve, miközben egy halom könny zúdult ki a szemeim sarkából.  
- Na, nyugi Yu! – próbál nyugtatóul mosolyogni Lavi. Reméli, hogy a jelenlétem feltartja a dühöngő ördögűzőt. – Csak egy kis baleset volt.  
- Az lesz a baleset, ha feldarabollak – villan meg Kanda szeme vészjóslóan, majd már lendíti is felénk a kardját, hogy függőlegesen ketté vágjon minket.  
Halálfélelmemben felsikítok. Velem ellentétben Lavinak még elég lélekjelenléte van. Engem gyorsan ellök balra, míg ő jobbra tér ki. A préda ismét visszatér körkörös menekülési útvonalára a szoba közepén lévő dívány körül.  
Kanda miután észreveszi, hogy csapása célt téveszt, rögtön ellenfele után szalad. Én megpróbálom összekaparni magam a földről.  
- Kanda, most már elég! – kiált Lenalee.  
- Igen – szólt közbe Allen is teli szájjal. – Kezditek elvetni a sulykot.  
- Ne nekem mond, hanem neki – szedi a lábait lihegve Lavi.  
- Ha megállsz, gyorsan végzünk – szól rideg hangon Kanda.  
Allen megpróbál felállni a díványról, hogy közbe avatkozzon. Figyelmetlensége miatt viszont nem veszi észre a mellette elszaladó Lavit, aki véletlenül kiveri kezéből a tányért. Allen tátott szájjal figyeli, amint a tányér landol a földön, majd darabokra törik. Rögtön ez után pedig Kanda gázol át rajta, széttaposva az utolsó fánkot. Ekkor Allen mögött érzelmi villámcsapás hasít végig. Szemében gonosz fény csillan, majd mielőtt bárki-bármit tehetne, akcióba lép…  
- Az utolsó fánk! – üvölti torka szakadtából hosszan elnyújtva, majd Koronás Bohóccá változva, aktiválja a Bohóc Öv technikáját. A következő pillanatban pedig megkötözi és földre kényszeríti a fánk pusztítókat.  
- Áh! Allen ez fáj! – nyavalyog Lavi.  
- Hé! Mit csinálsz, tökmag? – ficánkol még mindig fékezhetetlenül Kanda.  
- A nevem, Allen – javítja ki a fehérhajú, majd egy hideg pillantást vet foglyaira – és nem tökmag.  
- Szép volt, Allen! – nyugodik meg egy sóhajtás után Miranda.  
- Vége van már? – áll fel nyöszörgő hangon Crowley. Szegény még mindig nagyon ijedtnek tűnik.  
- Nyugodtan előjöhetsz – mosolyog Lenalee, majd odajön hozzám, hogy felsegítsen. – Jól vagy?  
- Leforgott előttem az életem – mondom a rémülettől magam elé bámulva. Még kell pár perc, hogy magamhoz térjek.  
- Ez nem volt szép – húzza össze a szemöldökét Lenalee, miközben megtámaszt. – Azonnal kérjetek bocsánatot! – utasítja a foglyokat.  
- Bocsi! – hunyja le a szemeit Lavi. – Egy kicsit tényleg túlzásba vittük.  
- Gyerünk, Kanda! – noszogatja Allen.  
- Che! Én ugyan nem kérek bocsánatot – fordítja el a fejét sértődötten.  
Lassan sikerül összeszednem magam. Tudom jól, hogy nem fogja megtenni, így Lenaleet hátra hagyva elindulok, hogy magam zárjam le ezt a témát.  
- Allen! Tartsd erősen! – utasítom, mikor Kanda mellé érek.  
- Rendben – azzal kicsit szorosabbra húzza a kötést.  
Allen már sejti, hogy mire készülők, de még mielőtt a többiek is ráeszmélnének, ökölbe szorítom a jobb kezem, és egy akkora ütést mérek Kanda fejére, hogy csak úgy kong a feje… az ürességtől. Hehe!  
Erre az áldozat úgy elkezd kapálózni és pufogni haragjában, hogy csak úgy árad a gőz a fejéből. A többiek persze mind helyeselik az eljárásom. Csak azt bánom, hogy nekem jobban fáj, mint a célszemélynek. Mindent elkövetek, hogy ne lássák a kínomat, de akkor is fáj a kezem. Tuti, hogy kőből van a feje…  
- Hahaha! Ezt jól megkaptad, Yu! – nevet Lavi.  
- Igazán? Akkor te is megkapod… - mondja mérgesen Kanda, majd elkezdi teljes erejéből rugdosni a mellette fekvő Lavit, aki ezt hangos kiáltásokkal és nyögésekkel nyugtázza.  
- Vicces – jelentem ki elmosolyodva. – Fanfictionba illő jelenet.  
- Mi az a fanfiction? – kérdezi Lenalee.  
- Ö… - lepődök meg. - Túl hangosan gondolkoztam volna?


	3. Vágyak írásban

3.

Vágyak írásban

Lassacskán a többiek is elkezdtek érdeklődni, így nem volt más választásom, mint elmagyarázni. Persze, azért kihagytam pár dolgot.

- Szóval, egy amolyan naplóféleség? – kérdezte Miranda.

- Igen… Valami olyasmi… Csak, nem írunk le mindent bele, hanem csupán érdekes, vicces, esetleg titkos információkat, amiket aztán megmutatunk másokkal. Például barátokkal.

- Che! Micsoda ostobaság? – osztotta meg véleményét Kanda, miután Allen szabadon engedte őt, és Lavit. – Megosztani a titkainkat másokkal…

- Szerintem ez egy nagyon jó ötlet. Írhatnánk egy közös fanfictiont! – lelkesedett Allen.

- Remek ötlet – örvendezett Lenalee is. – Összegyűjthetnénk a legszebb élményeinket!

Ajjaj! Valami azt súgja, hogy ebből nem fogok jól kijönni. De, ha ügyesen játszom a kártyáimat, akkor elég információt gyűjthetek egy új, saját fanfictionhoz. Csak az a baj, hogy Allen jobb kártyajátékos, mint én. Na, de sebaj! Mindent bele fogok adni. Nem adom fel, míg le nem bukok. Szóval, információgyűjtésre fel!

- Te írtál már ilyen fanfictiont? – kérdezte tőlem Crowley.

- Hát… ö… én még nem, - önvédelmi hazugság – de tudom, hogyan lehetne összehozni egy szuper fictiont.

- Akkor kezdjük el! – lelkesedtek mind egyszerre, kivéve Kandát.

- Rám ne számítsatok – morogta kifelé menet. - Én inkább megyek átöltözni.

- Te nem is kellesz! – kiabált utána Lavi, majd nyelvet öltött rá. Kanda viszont már elhagyta a szobát, így a kóbor nyelvet már nem látta.

- Ha ezt Kanda látta volna, már nem lenne nyelved – figyelmeztettem most én a vörös hajút. Erre ő jóízűen felnevetett. Úgy látszik nem tanult az előbbi esetből.

A korábbi megjegyzésemnek köszönhetően, el lett döntve, hogy ez a ma reggel részese lesz a fanfictionnak. Nekem nem is volt beleszólásom, de nem is akartam kötekedni. Ha vitába keveredek, azzal csak nagyobb az esélye, hogy lebukok. Jaj! Remélem, Allen sose tudja meg, hogy i-má-dom! Én az a csendben rajongó típus vagyok. Leégne a bőr a képemről, ha kiderülnének az érzéseim. Ártatlanságok Istene… ha tényleg létezel, védjél meg a lebukástól! Ámen! És köszönöm!

Hogy több információhoz jussak, felajánlottam, hogy mindenki készítsen magáról egy saját fejezetet. A végén, utolsó fejezetként pedig majd berakjuk, ezt a ma reggelt, mint közös eseményt. Mondhatom, az ötlet tökéletes volt, csak a kivitelezés nem.

- Noala! – szólított meg Lenalee. – Szerinted én miről írjak?

Honnan a fenéből tudjam? Információt akarok gyűjteni, nem fals adatokkal ötletezni. Végül azt javasoltam, hogy a titkos vágyairól írjon valamit.

- Mit szeretnél csinálni, ha nem lennél ördögűző? Mik a vágyaid? Mit szeretnél megvalósítani az életben? – adtam a tippeket, majd odasúgtam neki. – Milyen fiúk jönnek be neked?

- Wáá… Ezt is írjam bele? – rémült meg Lenalee. Nem vártam tőle ezt a reakciót, csak nem akartam, hogy mások is meghallják. – Hát, mint azt korábban is mondtam, titkokat is lehet beleírni.

- De azt is mondtad, hogy csak esetleg… Inkább leírom a vágyaimat.

- Ahogy tetszik – vontam meg a vállam, majd gondolatban folytattam. – Nekem mindegy. Engem csak Allen, Lavi és Kanda titkai érdekelnek.

Kanda? Fordul meg fejemben a reggeli kaszabolós jelenet. Nekem ez nem fog menni. Valakit fel kell áldoznom az információkért, de kit?

- Noala! – szólít meg ezúttal Miranda.

- Wááá… - kezdek el ijedten sikítozni, amit Miranda is átvesz tőlem. – Miranda! A szívbajt hoztad rám. Mit szeretnél?

- Én csak… - kezdi zavartan. - Azt szeretném…

- Segítsek kitalálni, hogy miről írj?

- Honnan tudtad? – kérdezte teljesen lenyűgözve.

- Feltételeztem, hogy nem írni kell megtanítanom. Esetleg… - gondolkozok el egy kicsit.

Jaj, most mit csináljak? Tudom, hogy Mirandának szörnyű gyerekkora volt. Pedig nagyon érdekelnének a szülei, de nem akarom megbántani az emlékekkel. Viszont azt sem akarom, hogy végül mindenki csak álmodozzon a fictionban. Nekem megengedett, hogy fantáziáljak a műveimben, de ők híresek. Róluk a puszta tények kellenek.

- Hát… Egy kicsit még gondolkozok rajta. Addig te is próbálj meg kitalálni valamit. Rendben?

- Re… Rendben – hajtotta le a fejét bánatosan.

- Na, ne légy már ilyen szomorú! Ne feledd! Mi egy vidám történet egyveleget akarunk csinálni. Ha nem jut eszedbe semmi, kérdezd meg a többieket! Hátha tudnak segíteni.

- Úgy lesz – könnyezik a meghatódottságtól. Úgy látszik jó volt a beszédem. – Köszönöm.

- Nincs mit – mosolyogtam, amit ő is viszonzott, majd elment.

Megkönnyebbülten kifújtam egy adag levegőt, majd a padlót bámulva elgondolkoztam. Ilyen az én formám. Mindig csak a lányok kérnek tőlem segítséget. Esélyem sincs kiszedni valamit a srácokból.

Kicsit körbe néztem. Reever és Jonny jöttek be egy halom üres papírral, majd elkezdtek kérdezősködni. Végül kénytelenek voltunk őket is bevenni a mókába. Eléggé zajosan, de lassan mindenki tollat és papírt ragadt.

Reever a munkájáról akart írni, ezért megpróbáltam lebeszélni róla. Szerintem arra senki sem kíváncsi. Végül előállt azzal, hogy Komuinak hála, egész mókás a munkája néha. Ezért megengedtem, hogy kiemeljen pár esetet. A végső döntés jogát úgyis még a legelején átadták nekem. Ha valami nem tetszik, nyugodtan kidobhatom. Éljen a hatalom!

- De a Komurin sorozat balesetét hanyagold, Reever – kértem meg rá. – Azokat a sztorikat már kívülről fújom.

- És miért baj, ha már ismered a történetet? – kérdezte enyhén morcosan.

- Mert én döntöm el, hogy végül mi kerülhet bele a fanfictionban. Olyan pedig nem kell, amit már mindenki ismer, kivéve az előre megbeszélt utolsó fejezetet – tettem hozzá, mielőtt elkezdődnek a reklamációk. – Lepjetek meg valamivel!

- Azt akarod, hogy meglepjünk? – kérdezte egy sunyi mosollyal az arcán Lavi. – Hát akkor készülj, mert az én történetem olyan hihetetlen lesz, hogy nem is fogod elhinni – lelkesedett nagy hanggal a tollát is a magasba emelve.

- Ha csak kitaláció, akkor tényleg nem – legyintek.

- Nem kitaláció. Sok száz évvel ezelőtt történt, amikor…

- Ugye nem a krónikásként szerzett titkos információkat akarod megosztani? – jelent meg mögötte a Krónikás, karba tett kézzel.

Lavi körül kihűlt a levegő, és nyomasztó csend alakult ki a szobában. A fiú lassan megfordult, majd mesterére nézve, elkezdett nyöszörögni.

- Nos, én…

- Fajankó! – vágott rá az öreg egy hatalmas 'Panda tockost', amitől Lavi elhasalt a padlón. – Egy leendő krónikás nem vesz részt, ilyen információ kicsaló munkában – okoskodott, miközben a ruhájánál fogva elkezdte kivonszolni tanítványát.

- Ugyan már, Krónikás! – állok elé, hogy most én falazzak Lavinak. Tartozok neki ennyivel, hiszen ő is fedezett Kandával szemben. – Biztos önnek is van valami álma. A fanfiction írás segít abban, hogy kiéljük a leghőbb vágyainkat, és hátrahagyjunk valami kézzel fogható emléket a szép időkről. A világ nem csak a háborúkról szól. A szép dolgok is megérdemlik, hogy legalább annyi figyelmet fordítsunk nekik, mint a rossz dolgoknak. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy önnek is van, valamilyen álma.

- A leghőbb vágyam, hogy ez a neveletlen kölyök méltó legyen a krónikás címre… De legyen.

- Hah! – lepődött meg Lavi a földön fekve, míg ruhája nyaka még mindig a mestere kezében volt.

- Nincs itt semmi 'hah'! – emelte fel tanítványt, hogy vele azonos magasságban legyen. – Itt maradhatsz írogatni, de csak az én személyes felügyeletem mellett. Na, ide nekem egy papírt, meg egy tollat!

Erre valamennyien elmosolyodtunk. Lenalee volt olyan kedves, és helyet csinált az idős embernek, illetve ellátta a szükséges szerszámokkal. Lavi pedig leült mellé. Látszólag külön dolgoztak, de a Krónikás néha-néha vetett pár pillantást Lavi művére.

Később Crowley is tőlem kért segítséget. Vagy negyed órát elvettem az idejéből, mire előálltam egy jó ötlettel.

- Mond csak Crowley! Te ugye eléggé jól emlékszel a váradra?

- Persze, hogy jól. Minden szegletére, minden porszemre. De miért?

- Készíthetnél egy makettet, vagy egy rajzot, ami alapján bemutathatnád írásban az Aristar kastélyt. És illusztrációnak is használhatnánk a rajzot, vagy a makettet lefotózva.

- Remek ötlet – örvendezett teljesen kivirulva. – Noala, te egy zseni vagy! – mondta, majd szorosan megölelt.

- Hogy zseni, az túlzás – szabadkoztam levegő után kapkodva.

- Nagyszerű – engedett el hirtelen, majd jobb kezét mindenre elszántan ökölbe szorította. – Akkor megyek és elkészítem a makettet.

- Segíthetek?

- Nem – mondta határozottan. Már majdnem sértő volt. – Ez egy meglepetés lesz. Azt mondtad, lepjünk meg, szóval megleplek. De honnan szedjek sok, erős papírt? – tűnődött el a fejét támasztva.

- Akkor majd én segítek – jelentkezett Jonny. – Én tudom, hol találsz megfelelő mennyiségű és minőségű papírt. Ráadásul ismerek egy jó helyet, ahol titkokban elkészíthetjük.

- Remek – virult ki újra. – Akkor majd később megmutatom, milyen remekművet készítettünk – ugrált felváltva a lábain előttem. – Ugye majd megnézed? Ugye meg?

- Persze, hogy megnézem – nyugtatom meg. – De menjetek, mert ez nem 1-2 perces munka lesz.

- Ok. Akkor majd később… – azzal Crowley és Jonny is elmentek, hogy titokban meglepjenek.

- Az én művemet, akkor sem pipálja le senki – kiált fel Lavi.

- Álmodozz csak, kölyök – vigyorog a Krónikás. Láthatóan ő is előrukkol valamivel.

- Muszáj ebből versenyt csinálni? – kérdezi óvatosan Lenalee.

- Persze, hisz a vesztes műve nem kerül be a fanfictionba – érvelt Reever.

- Én ilyet egy szóval sem mondtam. Csak azt mondtam, hogy ha nem elég jó a téma, akkor kigondolunk valami mást. Nem kell annyira erőltetni. Nem baj, ha ma nem végzünk vele. Nem dől össze a világ.

- De lehet, hogy holnap már terepre kell menni – szólt borús hangon Allen. - A Gróf és a Noék nem pihennek. Bármikor…

- Allen! – szólítom meg dallamos hangnemben. – Ne légy ünneprontó. Ha munka van, hát munka van. Ha így is lesz, akkor visszajöttök, és folytatjátok ahol abbahagytátok. Mellesleg, te mit csinálsz?

- Én? – lepődött meg a kérdésemen. – Én, éppen semmit.

- Mi az, hogy semmit? – kezdi szidni Reever. – Mi itt gürizünk, te meg csak henyélsz?

- Nincs, miről írnom – mondja ártatlanul.

- Akkor gyere velem! Van egy kis dolgom, közben kitalálunk neked is valamit.

Azzal elhagytuk a szobát. Csendben haladtunk a folyosókon. Már korábban is gondolkoztam azon, hogy ha Allen segítséget kér, akkor mit javasoljak neki. Az animéből tudom, hogy mi a célja, és milyen nehézségekkel küzd. Azok a kérdések, amik megválaszolatlanul maradtak, ugyan olyan rejtélyesek Allennek is, mint nekem. Ráadásul esélyes, hogy megbántom, vagy elszomorítom, pedig annyi jókedvet sikerült felszínre hoznom ezzel a projecttel. Nem akarom, hogy bárki is szomorú legyen.

- Mellesleg… - ébreszt fel Allen a tűnődésből – most hová megyünk?

- Kandához – felelem, olyan nyugodtan, ahogy csak tudom.

- Kandához? – akadt ki Allen, jó adag rémülettel az arcán.

- Tudod, őt is be kéne vonni. És ha szép szóval nem megy, te majd elvonszolod, megkötözve, mint egy sonkát – vigyorogtam, leplezve a félelmem. Már attól a hideg rázott, hogy egyáltalán a szobája közelébe menjek.

Annak idején megpróbáltam kitakarítani a szobáját. Nem sült el túl jól. A szó szoros értelmében ki lettem rúgva a szobájából. Ráadásul arccal a falnak érkeztem. Ezek után azt hiszem érthető, hogy csak kísérővel közelítem meg Kanda körzetét.

- Hát… - vágott Allen kételkedő pofát. – Nem hinném, hogy sikerülne még egyszer elkapni. Nem az a típus, aki kétszer bedől ugyan annak a trükknek. És még ha sikerülne is, akkor se hinném, hogy megosztana velünk bármilyen információt, azon kívül, hogy idiótának tart.

- Tudom – sóhajtok egy nagyot csalódottan. – De nagyon szeretném, ha Kanda is részt venne ebbe a mókás eseménybe. Talán soha többé nem lesz alkalma ilyesmiben részt venni. Nagyon szeretném csak egyetlen egyszer látni, hogy egy picit mosolyog. Azt se bánnám, ha csak egy kárörvendő mosoly lenne, de mosoly…

- Hát, akkor ideje meglátogatni Kandát – vidul fel Allen. Úgy tűnik, örömét leli benne, ha segíthet valakit boldoggá tenni. Jelen esetben engem.

Ez az! Még ha Kanda nem is fog együttműködni, de ezt a csatát, akkor is én nyertem. Talán még sem lesz olyan nehéz dolgom Allennel. De kártyázni nem hívom ki. Annyira nincsenek jó lapjaim. Hehe! Megvagy Allen cica… De jól esik kárörvendeni. Már csak Kanda van hátra… Kanda szobája viszont üres…

- Mi a… Ez meg hol a fenében van? – kérdem lesújtva.

- Biztosan számított rá, hogy utána jövünk, ezért valahova máshová ment – találgatott Allen.

- Nem ér! Ezért hagytam neki egy kis időt, hogy csavarogjon, aztán mikor kell, már itt legyen.

- Ezek szerint még több idő kell neki.


End file.
